Demons and Princesses
by Angelmage99
Summary: Erika Wynn wasn't looking for trouble or love when she came to be a teacher at Xavier's school. She just wanted to get away from her sister, Bobbi, and Hugh Dallas Warner her ex. She happens to get close to another demon named Kurt. Kurt/OC paring.
1. Only the Beginning

The car stopped.

"Thanks again, Logan." The newest teacher told the X-man. The man smiled.

"No prob, kid-O." She frowned. How old was she. Everyone still treated her like a kid. Erika peeked out of the window before she opened the door. The mansion was beautiful. It was a perfect place to start her career as a teacher.

"Are you sure about this. This isn't a normal school, Erika." The woman smiled.

"I'm not normal as well. Besides both you and Xavier agreed that I would be a good match because of my own experience."The man didn't say anymore, but got out of the car and shut the door. Erika got out as well and followed the man. She stayed at his heels, not wanting to get lost on the first day. The hallways were so vast and around corners, people peeked at her, looking at the new girl. Those peeks were followed by whispers and mutters. It wasn't long before she reached the headmasters office. Behind the desk was two people. Xavier and Storm. The woman smiled widely.

"Hello Erika." Xavier greeted. Erika nodded, telling him that she was listening.

"It's good to see you. Professor." Storm smiled, giving a little chuckle, remembering the first meeting with her.

"I trust that you'll enjoy it here. Your room has been set up and Logan will take you to your room and as well as show you the classroom that you will now be working in. I thought over your offer of teaching both history and Japanese, and I think will agree with both."

"Thank you for allowing me to teach." Erika and Logan left the room. While walking towards the bedroom the two were stopped by a student. He wasn't bad looking and he had a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Logan, who's the new hotty student." Erika wanted to hit her head against the wall. She wasn't a kid anymore, why did she look like one?

"Back off. She's the new teacher." Logan warned him.

"What? She looks like she should be in high school." Logan walked off, Erika stayed at his heels. It wasn't long till the tour of campus was over and she found herself in her new classroom. She took a marker to the white board. Writing on it Erika Wynn, Comet. She took a step back to look at her work.

"You know you shouldn't write on the school boards." Erika jumped and turned to the door. Sticking his head in was another adult, most likely a teacher, he was also black-blue and had a tail.

"Please don't scare me." Erika placed a hand on her chest, acting like she almost had a heart attack.

"You wouldn't be scared if you weren't doing something that is not against the rules. The whiteboard is for the teacher not the student." There was another student comment. This time Erika notice his accent.

"I am the new teacher here." she informed him. There was a puff and he appeared closer to the history teacher.

"I'm Nightcrawler, but please call me Kurt." He placed out a hand. Erika grabbed it and shook.

"Comet, but Erika please." He smiled.

"Comet doesn't suit you, Miss. You should add something about your beauty, maybe Mademoiselle Comet." Erika blushed.

"Thank you. I'm honored. I really do like your idea. I was going to add something in Japanese, but your idea is way better." He chuckled.

"You speak Japanese?"

"Yes, I'm fluent and have a degree in it too. However my major was History."

"Really, not may people respect such a major. What made you interested in it?" Erika smiled.

"To me history is huge story that has really happened. So many magical things. What do you teach?"

"Drama."

"Really. That is really cool. I remember when I was little my papa would take me to the plays. I really enjoy it." Erika eyes lite up. The demonic looking teacher grinned.

"You seemed to have grown up well. What do you think of the circus then?" The girl smiled again and let her eyes wander.

"When I was little the first thing I wanted to do when I grew up was be an acrobat. However in the U.S., there is a lack of circus and they are always young pretty girls."

"Oh, don't say that. You are still pretty." What little blush Erika had before must have doubled.

"Hey Kurt, talking to the new teacher." A woman entered the room.

"I'm Jean." She lift her hand for a shake and Erika gave her one.  
"Erika." The woman smiled and nodded.

"So how do you like it so far here?"

"I thought I would have a hard time fitting in. The only people that I knew was Xaviar, Logan and Storm. However I learn that Kurt and I have some similarities too." She seemed to grin.

"Good. If you need anything come and get me."

"I'll keep that in mind." The clock turned to noon. Jean looked at it then turned back to Erika.

"It's time for lunch. Come, I'm sure the others can't wait to meet you." Jean turned and Erika and Kurt started to walk behind her. The dinning hall was fairly large filled with both teachers and students. The teachers sat at a couple of tables and the students at all the rest. Erika grabbed a couple things for her plate before she sat down next to Nightcrawler. She slowly nibbled a roll. It wasn't long before a small group of teachers joined them. Three men, including Logan, and two woman.

"You must be a new student. Don't worry the other students don't bite. You can sit with them." Kurt chuckled.

"I'm afraid she is the newest teacher." One girl leaned in and took a good look at Erika's face.

"She looks like a kid." she muttered out. Logan grinned. It was well noticed that he was laughing inside.

"I'm Kitty, AKA Shadow Cat."

"Erika Wynn, AKA Mademoiselle Comet."

"Mademoiselle Comet." Logan chuckled.

"Sounds like something Kurt would pick."

"It is." Erika answered with a smile.

"Comet did sound boring." Logan added.

"You're so mean. You know my father gave me the name." Logan had know Erika for a while. He had met her father while he was still alive. Erika's family was a family of mutants. On her father side there was her grandmother and a cousin, her mothers side everyone was a mutant. Finally her parents and siblings were mutants. Erika grew up in a place that outsiders would call Redneckville. There were always a few people who didn't fill the requirements to be a redneck. Erika was on of them. Not that she wasn't willing to get down in the dirt, but her family treated her and her siblings with a high education and a knowledge of fine arts. Logan's phone rang and he turned to the side to answer. He soon closed it.

"I have to go. Erika, your stuff and little pet are here, I'll take it to your room." He seemed to almost spit at the words 'little pet'. Midnight didn't get along with many people.

"I'm sure Midnight would love to see you Logan." With a growl the man walked away.

"Who's Midnight?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, my pet wolf." Erika took a drink. The bell rang and students got up.

"Classes start tomorrow for you, right, I wish you luck." Kitty told the new teacher before leaving. The others left without saying their names, but it seemed that Erika passed their test on being a teacher.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave. I have classes as well. I hope that you'll be okay by yourself." Kurt said.

"I'm sure I'll be find. I think I'll explore the mansion." The man nodded before disappearing into a puff of smoke. It wasn't long before Erika walked alone in the hallways. Not totally sure where she was, but guessing by the noise, there was classrooms nearby. She then walked into a room that she thought was the gym, really it wasn't and was a drama class. Remembering that Kurt was the teacher of this class.

"You did it wrong again, Jeffery, please try again." Kurt's calm voice told the boy.

"I'm sorry, could you please show me how it's done again, would you find someone to do Juliet, that way I know how it's done." Erika loved this play, she had done it herself in high school.

"But Alani is our Juliet and she is sick today." Kurt moved his head and finally spotted Erika.

"Erika, what surprise. Welcome to my class." The woman smiled. "It looks like you need some help." Erika used her powers to lift herself in the air and onto the balcony.

"I think I can help." He only smiled and stood under the balcony. Erika moved back so no one could see her at first. Kurt stepped back behind the curtain before stepping onto the stage. He put on his best moppy face.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound." He began. Erika stepped out onto the balcony, now the children could she her. Kurt smiled and began his speech as Erika relaxed her hands at the edge of the ledge then looked out like it was a beautiful night and the stars shown bright.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

Erika smiled. "Ay me!" She spoke. Kurt smile widen.

"She speaks:

O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head

As is a winged messenger of heaven

Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him

When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds

And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Erika:

O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

Kurt Moved to the side.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Erika:

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name which is no part of thee

Take all myself."

Kurt:

I take thee at thy word:

Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;

Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

Erika then allowed her face be come a bit scared.

What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night

So stumblest on my counsel?

Kurt:

By a name

I know not how to tell thee who I am:

My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,

Because it is an enemy to thee;

Had I it written, I would tear the word.

Erika:

My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words

Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:

Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

Kurt:

Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

Erika:

How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?

The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,

And the place death, considering who thou art,

If any of my kinsmen find thee here.

Kurt:

With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;

For stony limits cannot hold love out,

And what love can do that dares love attempt;

Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.

Erika:

If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

Kurt:

Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye

Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,

And I am proof against their enmity.

Erika:

I would not for the world they saw thee here.

Kurt:

I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;

And but thou love me, let them find me here:

My life were better ended by their hate,

Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

Erika:

By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

Kurt:

By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;

He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.

I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far

As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,

I would adventure for such merchandise.

Erika:

Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,

Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek

For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night

Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny

What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!

Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'

And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,

Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries

Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,

If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:

Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,

I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,

So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.

In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,

And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:

But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true

Than those that have more cunning to be strange.

I should have been more strange, I must confess,

But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,

My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,

And not impute this yielding to light love,

Which the dark night hath so discovered.

Kurt:

Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear

That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--

Erika

O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,

That monthly changes in her circled orb,

Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

Kurt:

What shall I swear by?

Erika:

Do not swear at all;

Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,

Which is the god of my idolatry,

And I'll believe thee.

Kurt:

If my heart's dear love--

Erika:

Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,

I have no joy of this contract to-night:

It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;

Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be

Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!

This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,

May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.

Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest

Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

Kurt:

O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

Erika:

What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

Kurt:

The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

Erika:

I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:

And yet I would it were to give again.

Kurt:

Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?

Erika:

But to be frank, and give it thee again.

And yet I wish but for the thing I have:

My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite.

Nurse calls within

I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!

Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.

Stay but a little, I will come again.

Erika moved out of sight again.

Kurt:

O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.

Being in night, all this is but a dream,

Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.

Erika appeared again.

Erika:

Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.

If that thy bent of love be honourable,

Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,

By one that I'll procure to come to thee,

Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;

And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay

And follow thee my lord throughout the world.

A student who must have been the nurse called out.

Madam!

Erika:

I come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well,

I do beseech thee--

The student called out again.

Madam!

Erika:

By and by, I come:--

To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:

To-morrow will I send.

Kurt:

So thrive my soul--

Erika:

A thousand times good night!

Again Erika moved out of sight.

Kurt:

A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.

Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from

their books,

But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.

Kurt stepped back and Erika re-entered the stage.

Erika:

Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,

To lure this tassel-gentle back again!

Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;

Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,

And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,

With repetition of my Romeo's name.

Kurt:

It is my soul that calls upon my name:

How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,

Like softest music to attending ears!

Erika:

Romeo!

Kurt:

My dear?

Erika:

At what o'clock to-morrow

Shall I send to thee?

Kurt:

At the hour of nine.

Erika:

I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.

I have forgot why I did call thee back.

Kurt:

Let me stand here till thou remember it.

Erika:

I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,

Remembering how I love thy company.

Kurt:

And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,

Forgetting any other home but this.

Erika:

'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:

And yet no further than a wanton's bird;

Who lets it hop a little from her hand,

Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,

And with a silk thread plucks it back again,

So loving-jealous of his liberty.

Kurt:

I would I were thy bird.

Erika:

Sweet, so would I:

Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.

Good night, good night! parting is such

sweet sorrow,

That I shall say good night till it be morrow.

Erika hid from view again.

Kurt:

Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!

Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!

Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,

His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.

He then exited the room again.

(FYI:Shakespeare homepage | Romeo and Juliet | Act 2, Scene 2)


	2. A Little Love

The students burst into a clap.

"That was really good." several muttered.

"How romantic." A few girls giggled. Erika jumped off the balcony and did a bow with Kurt. There was still a clap after the students died down. The teacher looked up to see Logan, Storm and Xavier. They stepped forward from the door way.

"Very beautiful Miss Wynn." The headmaster commented. Logan jumped on stage.

"Your pet is in your room. She bit me while I was letting her out." He was a little ticked off.

"Thanks." Erika answered she then turned to Kurt.

"I enjoyed acting with you, but I better go check on Midnight." The woman jumped off stage and disappeared. It wasn't long before the woman appeared at her bedroom door. She stepped inside.

"Midnight." she calmly called. A large dog appeared. Rubbing Erika's thigh.

"I missed you too girl." She bent down and wrapped her hands around the wolf. The creature respond with a lick to the face.

"Thank you." The wolf had it's fur ruffled. The door opened and the dog started to growl. Erika turned around, making sure to place a hand on the collar so she wouldn't attack.

"Oh, hey Logan."

"Erika, what happen. I thought you weren't going to take this job." She was pinned. She could lie, but what good would come out of it, besides a little peace for a while.

"Well you know, they know about my powers, who wants to hire a mutant." She half lied, half told the truth. He walked over to a chair and sat down.

"You're not telling me everything." He was too good.

"Was it Hugh or Alec being jerks again."

"I wish it was. No, it was Bobbi, she has been making trouble for me. Recently she has been spreading rumors of me to make me look bad to my grandmother. I came here to get away from Bobbi." She again half lied. The man nodded.

"I didn't really ever like your sister. She is a show off and resents those who are above her." Logan had seen Bobbi before it always seemed like when one of her friends is around she is in power.

"Right now I don't want to think about her. I only hope she isn't stupid enough to follow me all the way here. There would be no gain in it, save that she some how manages to marry me off to the man whom I am engaged too, forced to." Logan left minutes later after a few words of encouragement. In the mean time Erika started planning her classes for the next couple of weeks. They were going to cover American History in one class, another World History, another Asian history and her last classes were Japanese. There was a lot of work to be done. By the time the bell rang that ended the woman's first day there she had finished a months worth of each class. Midnight was sleeping in the corner of the room on her dog bed. A rap-tap came from the bedroom door.

"Come in." The woman called out. It wasn't long before Kurt poked his head in.

"Good evening, Erika, it's almost time for dinner. Why don't we head down stairs." The woman jumped up from her bed.

"Let's." she answered. The man chuckled and joined his new friend on the little trek to the dinning room.

"I notice that your room is not decorated yet. How about after dinner I help you." Erika smiled.

"Sure." What ever happened, happened, she was now in a new place. It wasn't like Hugh Dallas Warner was going to see his fiancee again, ever, they were not getting married. After a delightful dinner Kurt and Erika returned to the room to unpack the boxes. Erika took care of the clothes, she really didn't want a boy to see her underwear. He took another box. It was amazing that Erika got out with so many things. She would have to thank her cousin the next they saw each other.

"Your cross is really beautiful." Kurt said lifting a silver cross with a opal in the middle.

"Thank you. My father had it custom made for me when I was born." The woman responded after taking a peek of which one.

"My father made one for every important event up until I was thirty and for when I got married. Unfortunate for me I don't have those too. I only have the engagement one." His face turned to one of a bit of horror.

"Are you getting married?" Erika smiled softly.

"I hope not, because I haven't chosen who I want to marry and if I was getting married the man would be a stranger." Kurt smiled he seemed a little relieved. It would have been awkward if he was in the room of a engaged woman.

"So your Catholic?"

"Yes, however not everyone in my family is, it's only grandmother, father, and a couple of cousins. My mother is rather a Darwinist and I do have some beliefs because of her. None that conflict much." Erika put most of her clothes away went Kurt stopped her again.

"You were Juliet in high school?"

"And again in college. I really liked reading and Shakespeare had a way with words, I remembered those words well." He muttered something in a different language. However it was too low for Erika to here.

"Your father is a handsome man." He added holding up and old picture.

"You look nothing like him." He added. With a giggle Erika nodded.

"My sisters and I look like our mother, however my younger brother looks like our father, it's odd." Next came the large amount of books that had been collected over the years. There must have been one of everything. Shakespeare, Tolkien, Potter, Briggs, and Hemingway was only about a quarter of the books Erika owned.

"So many books. You really love reading."

"Not only that, but writing and talking in Japanese. I don't know why Japanese, but I really love talking in that language." He chuckled.

"Is all you know is Japanese and English?" Erika frowned.

"No, I know a limited amount of German, my sister would speak it with my mother and grandmother and I would catch a few things here and there." He smiled.

"Well, we're almost done and I'm sleepily. I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight schönen." He muttered. schönen was a new words to Erika, but her power told her already what he said. Beautiful. Only Bobbi knew of her powers to translate anything. It developed after Bobbi refused to stop speaking German. Then again may have started when the only friends she could make spoke Spanish a lot.

It had only been a week since Erika became a teacher. Beside normal teaching duties her time was spent meeting and getting to know other teacher and students, spending time with Kurt, and having chatting sessions with Logan and Xavier because of the 'issues'. There seemed to not be a real care in the world. To be on the safe side Logan put a alarm system in Erika's room that would only alert for her room. That afternoon after classes ended Erika and Kurt were walking into the room. The woman set her pile of work onto the bed and walked over to her little bedroom whiteboard to add a note. She grabbed the marker before looking at the board. After it was uncapped did she look at it. The German words so clear.

Vorsicht Schwester in German and under it was あなたの人生を私にある. It was a clear warning.

"Beware Sister. Is this some type of joke." Kurt muttered. With those words Erika fainted.

"Erika, Erika, are you okay." Kurt hit the alarm button. It only took seconds before Logan ran into the room.

"What's going on." Kurt held Erika in his arms.

"She looked at the writing on the board then just fainted." The man looked at the board.

"What does it say?"

"Well the German part says 'Beware sister.' as for the Japanese part it is beyond my guess."

"I have your life." Logan muttered.

"It's probably a joke right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, maybe, or it's a warning." Logan took the girl and put her on the bed.

"Watch over her tonight. If something more than her waking up happens hit the alarm." Logan walked outside of the room and down the hall.

"What does it mean? Who wrote it?"

The next morning Erika woke up. She looked around, forgotten about the night before. It wasn't until she notice Kurt sleeping next to Midnight that it really hit her. She turned to the board and erased the words. She then walked to the bathroom and refreshed herself before her new roommate woke up. After she was dressed she walked over to the small fridge and took out a water bottle. She took a few sips before laying back onto the bed, covering herself again. It would be embarrassing for both of them if they saw each other awake and was better to save themselves from the feelings. Five minutes later Kurt was up, noticing that he was still there he quickly got out of the room. After that Erika got up and grabbed her papers. She then quickly walked to her classroom. She wasn't going to get anything done while in her bedroom. After she reached her desk she was able to catch up like mad. By the time she was done Logan had found her after her escape.

"Was that Bobbi's doing last night?" He asked. Erika sucked in a large breath.

"I won't say that it is her 100%. However it is something that she would often say to me." Logan nodded.

"Your little freeze attack scared the heck out of everyone. When the time comes you can't just freeze like that. Got it." Erika nodded.

"Sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Good. By the way, Bobbi didn't so up on any of the tapes."

"Doesn't surprise me." Erika added as Logan walked out of the room. Erika was the only one who knew of what Bobbi was able to do, non of it was pleasant. Erika compared to Bobbi; Erika was a weakling who had no really powers. If Bobbi did attack her then she would be in deep trouble. There was really nothing that she could do. Going home was suicide, however, staying here would probably keep her live for a while longer. She would most likely tell Alec and Hugh were she was. It was going to be a rocky time until she could loss Hugh again. The rest of the day went smoothly and by bedtime there was no sign of Bobbi. The next day was Saturday and nothing really happened until Kurt popped in.

"Hello Erika." He greet with smile. Erika smiled back.

"Good morning Kurt." The man walked closer.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a picnic with me tonight for dinner?" Erika blushed. He was asking her on a date. Maybe it was a way to start over, Hugh wasn't around.

"I'd love too." The man blushed maybe a little.

"Excuse me, I must get ready. I'll see in front of the building at six tonight." He said before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Erika couldn't help but giggle. It was like she was a school girl again. Like when she started her dating part of life with Matt Lang. It was a little school girl on her first date. Erika missed Matt. Even after they stopped dating they were still best friends.

It was about six when Erika met Kurt at the front of the house. It was probably only a walk around the mansion, mutants were hunted on the outside of the grounds. The teacher worn a skirt that was a little above her knees and a white tank top with a matching jacket and some flats. Something simple and was easy to walk in. Kurt grabbed Erika's hand and pulled her away. It was a good thing the estate was pretty big. It would help get away from young eyes. It wasn't long till the new couple reached a hidden spot with a picnic blanket and a basket. The man pulled Erika towards it and then to a sitting position.

"This spot is really nice" Erika commented.

"and it's away from peering eyes." she added. The dark creature grinned.

"I know. I sometimes come here to think once and a while." Erika smiled.

"Where I came from there was no where to go and get away, the closet thing I had was my room, which I shared with three sisters. Nothing was private." He chuckled.

"It must be nice to have so many siblings."

"Not really, it had its ups and downs, for example you shared everything, clothes, make-up, and fights, but you also shared your most memorable moments and struggles. I didn't get my own room until about a year ago." Erika eyes must have seemed sad.

"Did you hate it that bad?" Kurt asked. Erika then released what she was doing.

"No I never hated having my own room. It allowed me to think in peace and quiet. I just didn't like the reason that I got my own room." Kurt looked at his friend oddly.

"What was the reason you got your own room." Erika let out a sigh.

"My grandmother wanted me to marry a guy by the name of Hugh Dallas Warner. He is different from myself. What I hate, he likes and what I like, he hates. Can't even agree on a single meal together." Kurt chuckled.

"Schreckliche zu haben, zu heiraten, dass jemand wie. You don't have to marry him now. Do you?"

"Nope. Once I became a teacher I was able to get out of that place. My grandmother is old fashion and in the old days teachers that were female were single." Kurt reached for something out of Erika's eye sight. His hand returned with a rose.

"For you, meine lady." He said to the woman next to him. Erika smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

It wasn't long before they were eating and noticing the meal Erika knew he had worked hard to make it at least a little special. Fruit, cheese and crackers, salad, bread, chocolate cake, heck he had wine that was made not from where she was born. The sweetest of the things he did was the classical music that was played. In between the sips of wine there were a few dances. It was so romantic. The two chatted well into the ten O'clock hour. The only thing that stopped everything was a phone call. Erika looked at the name.

"Lang is calling, this must be important." She mumbled a sorry-must-take-it to Kurt. She flipped her phone open.

"Hello Matt." She said using his real name.

"Sorry to burst your bubble cakes, I'm not Matt." It was Hugh's voice on the other end. Erika lungs started to twist. She gave out several coughs before turning off the phone. She couldn't stop them. Soon she had fallen to the ground and fallen into darkness.


	3. They Search For Her

Erika only moaned as she got to her bedroom door. There was no one with her this time. It was a good thing because of last nights event had worn her down and she had a restless sleep. How in the world did Hugh get Matt's phone? Thoughts turned to the street smart Asian man who was only a few weeks older than her. Was something wrong? Why was Hugh on his phone? Matt wasn't the type to betray a friend like that. Erika put her key in the door, but before she could turn the knob Logan and Kurt showed up. They were mostly just talking to each other. The woman walked into her room, however before the door could fully be shut her eyes landed on a white wedding dress. She let out a scream of horror before going into a rant in Japanese.

"Oni no uxedingudoresu o main no mamada. Ni jibun no engumide wa oni da. dareka. Kono oni kara tonsoimasu waru. Aa, watashi no kami kokoni ue no watashi no ben o chozoimasu." Wolverine was the first to reach her and cover her mouth to stop the rant. His eyes glared into the room. Landing onto the wedding dress that seemed out of place.

"I don't think you're getting married, are you?" Tears streamed down Erika's face. She didn't want the dress near her. It was like the devil himself. It was well noted that she was praying in Japanese while in a state of panic. Oni: demon, Kami: god. It was enough for Logan to know that it wasn't a good rant. Kurt picked up the dress. It wasn't ugly, it was beautiful, but the meaning behind it was.

"Bobbi has played enough of these sick jokes. It's like she likes to put in fear for your life." Logan yelled. Erika only moved herself into curled position. Afraid to move, afraid of tomorrow. She couldn't move or say anything. She was like a statue frozen in time. Kurt picked the girl up and tossed the dress to the floor before setting her down on the bed. He cradled her. Only half knowing any truth to the woman strange outburst.

"It's okay Erika. Bobbi wont get you. Not while I'm around." He comforted the girl. It wasn't long before he was pinned under the girl while she slept. She was almost like a big teddy bear as she slept. So peaceful, like a little child. Kurt frowned. She never talked much of her life as a teenager. In her stories she was ways an adult or a child. Logan was still in the room. Watching the dress like something would pop out of it.

"I wonder what Stephan would do if he saw Erika in this state." Logan made a little chuckle. "Doesn't matter, he is dead now." Kurt sat up.

"Who is Stephan?" The older man looked to the blue one. He made a heavy sigh.

"Stephan Julian Wynn, Erika's father." Kurt really hadn't heard much about him. Maybe because he was dead.

"What happened to him. Erika never talks about it."

"He died to help mutants. Where Erika comes from there is a group of mutants and humans that banded together and formed a fenced community. The mutants stay there to keep themselves away from harm. When Erika was 13 there was a riot and some not so nice people broke into the community. Younger children were pushed in doors. Those who could fight did. Erika was with her father, a man named Wendell, and two woman one named Anna and the other was Faith. They were the first to encounter the men. They were standing over the body of Erika's grandfather. No one knew at that time who the body was. Stephan tried to talk the men into stopping, but they shot Faith in the head. She died right away. It was then a man pointed a gun at Erika. Two shots were fired at her. One hit Stephan in the ear, the other through the heart. Wendell was shot next through the neck, then Anna through the head. The men then went for Erika again. She was able to get away some how. No one is really sure, she never told the full story, all that is known when more came to the scene Erika was in tears and seven men were dead."

"Do you think Erika did it?" Kurt asked. Logan shook his head.

"No. Erika has only three abilities none of which could kill like they way the men were killed. Her father maybe, but not her. It is possible that even after the bullet to the heart Stephan was still able to move and use his powers. Then again maybe the girl has something up her sleeves." Logan picked up the dress. "One thing is for sure. If Stephan was here the first thing he would do was take care of the dress. I don't want another attack because of this dress. Erika has already been through a lot." Logan left the room with the dress. He probably would inform the Professor about the event as well. It wasn't long before Hank came in to check on the two. He entered the room with a medical kit. He smiled at Kurt who still kept the girl at his side.

"Logan says she could be catching a fever with all these attacks going on. One a week is her average so far. I predict one for next week. However on to more important matters. Her immune system has weaken and that is not a good sign for a small woman. I'll write her a note to see me, since she is asleep. Hank took a pad and pen from the nightstand and jotted down a little note. He soon left.

"Sweet Dreams vergessen Prinzessin. Mai, dass die Dämonen verfolgen Sie verschwinden." Kurt mumbled as he finally left her in sleep. The X-men were now on full alert because of Bobbi. Something shined as the man left the bed. He bent over to find a cross. "This must be one of the crosses she was talking about." Kurt set it on the nightstand next to the note.

Erika growled as she moved her head. Midnight was on top of her.

"Damn wolf." A bark followed the words. "Get off. I need to get ready for class." The creature moved off the woman. She glanced around. "God, my eyes are bothering me again." She reached for her nightstand drawer and pulled out a pair of thick black glasses. She looked at the note left for her. "Hank wants to see me." She then turned to the cross. She quickly discarded it into the drawer and dressed before leaving the room with Midnight.

"Where were you last night girl." She asked Midnight. Noticing that she was never around when panic attacks started. At least not recently. The wolf had been trained to attack Hugh and his friend Alec. Also to sniff out Bobbi. They wouldn't be able to get near Erika without a wolf at her side. Hank's room was only a few doors away and the little trip was fast. Erika knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." The man called out. Erika opened the door and walked in with the wolf. "Ah, Erika. Good to see you're up and well."

"Sorry to scare everyone last night. I didn't bring a wedding dress with me and I wonder if my not so nice friends wanted me to have it." The man chuckled.

"Not so nice. What type of place did you come from?"

"A place with a lot of mutants and a lot of Christian's. The type that always want their girls to get married." He laughed some more.

"Well, at least here you don't have to marry anyone. Even if some has a eye for you." Erika blushed.

"We're only friends that happen to go on dates with each other." Hank made another chuckle.

"You can say what ever you want. However that does not seem to be what everyone thinks of what is really going on." Erika smiled.

"Well if that is it then I think I'll head to the classroom." For a second Erika's eyes widen. "Alec." Hank turned around to see a large dragon fly by. Midnight's fur spiked up as she growled and barked. Before Hank could turn back, Erika had already collapsed onto the wolf.


	4. For Them

Erika's eyes opened. She was draped over Midnight who was still growling. How long was she out? Who knew. The wolf's growling smoothed to a stop. Midnight calmed down. A hand grabbed her elbow.

"Erika, Erika, are you okay?" Hank asked. The girl moved to a sitting position.

"I'm alive if that is what your talking about." Hank helped her up till she could stand on her own.

"Who was that? You said a name before the attack really kicked in."

"Alec Perkins. His Hugh's little friend." Hank pulled the girl and moved her to his bed where she sat down. The man then moved to his medicine cabinet and pulled out a couple of bottles. He got a couple out from one or two. He then grabbed a water bottle and handed the pills to Erika. Erika only eyed it, wondering what it was.

"Don't worry. It's basically just Propranolol and daytime cold medicine." The woman then took the medicine. Placing one at a time onto her tongue before taking a gulp of water to help it down.

"Are you up for teaching today. I can get Storm to take over I'm sure." Erika smiled.

"When I came here, I promised to teach and that is what I'll do. Even if you tied me down I'll find some way to get out and get to class." Hank smiled.

"I'll find some medication to help with those attacks and you should start taking anti-biotics to help keep your immune system up. I'll have Logan look at the tapes to see if we can get a picture of your friend." Erika smiled.

"Thanks. I got to leave now. See you later." Erika was gone before Hank could stop her for anything more.

"Okay class remember tomorrow we start on the American Civil War tomorrow as well as slavery." Erika stated as her American History class left and her first Japanese class came in. "Konichiwa." She greeted her students as they entered. The woman returned to her desk to grab a stack of papers to pass out.

"Erika." Logan's voice rang out above everyone else. The woman looked up as a pile of photos landed in front of her. She calmly set the papers down and picked up the photos. She looked through them.

"Bobbi is around. I'm more worried about Alec. Bobbi is only one person to take care of and acts on her own. On the other hand Alec is just a minion for Hugh." Her hands tingled. A sign that she was having a little bit of a panic attack. It wasn't strong enough to take over her.

"Mind if I sit in on your classes until the days up. I don't know if Alec will show up again today."

"Your choice. However if you stay in the class I may pick on you to answer a question." The man only smirked. He knew his Japanese.

"Bring it."

"Hope you aren't rusty old man." It was a challenge. The man walked to the back of the class to an empty seat. Students of course started to mutter in surprise that someone else was around.

"Class today we'll be working more on our kanji. We'll learn how to write the weekdays in Kanji." Erika turned to the board and wrote moon in kanji first followed by fire, water, tree, gold/metal, soil, sun then finally weekday along with another sun after each kanji. "Getsuyoubi, kayoubi, suiyoubi, mokuyoubi, kinyoubi, doyoubi, niyoubi." Erika said as she pointed to each one. "There is a easy way to remember it. Moon, Monday, fire Tuesday, watery Wednesday, tree Thursday, golden Friday, earthy Saturday, and sunny Sunday." It was the formula that she used to remember them. Erika then turned to the board and wrote the sign for sun along with a sign that looked similar to tree, but had a slash towards the bottom.

"Can anyone tell me what this says?" She asked. No one raised their hand. "Logan."

"To easy. Japan." She really didn't think he would get it wrong. It was an easy one to know. She looked to Logan for the first time in the whole class. Kurt was sitting right next to him. She blushed. He was watching her teach. She started to write a message for Logan who probably told Kurt to join him. It wasn't long before the man chuckled at her embarrassment. Erika then took out the papers and passed them out. It was a kanji packet, plus partice.

"Kurasudeha, ima. Mama ni shidekudachii." The class cheered for joy that they would be let out early. "Sayonara." Erika called as they exited the class. The woman turned around to clean the board, acting like she didn't see Kurt. "Hey Logan. I need to buy some more books. Mind showing me where the book store is." The mutant only grunted.

"How much are you going to buy this time, nerd."

"I don't know I think I'll only buy five hundred dollars worth."

"You really read too much."

"No I don't. I just read too fast. Once I'm done with one book I pick up another. Papa always spent a lot of money on not only mine, but Brendan's reading."

"Siblings are so much a like."

"Are you going to take me or not?"

"Ask your boyfriend." Erika blushed again. Kurt finally teleported out of the room. To Erika relief.

"I was thinking about taking a trip. Bring a couple of X-men with me and pick up a couple kids from where I'm from. I know ten kids who would love to make some friends. I've also thinking about building a house at the edge of this property. Where my kids and I can finally be together."

"Let me guess. Kristine, Cleveland, Terra, Julianna, Lupe, Victorino, Kai, Olga, Daisuke, and Simba."

"Who else. I'm the only person they have. Cleveland, Lupe, Kai and Daisuke were abandoned by their parents and the others have no one. I adopted them. I should be the one taking care of them. Not my grandmother. Who knows how many more years she will last. I haven't told her that I don't want to take over her spot. The next in line has more passion than I do for the job. Besides. I'd do anything for those kids."

"Just like you'd do anything for Bobbi. I think right now she would kill you if she had a chance." Erika only smiled.

"It the wise words of Linda Sunshine. If you don't understand how a woman could both love her sister dearly and want to wring her neck at the same time, then you were probably an only child. Bobbi is not what I really worry about, yeah she may want to kill me, but I don't worry about her."

"Oh, by the way, just to tell you. I withheld one picture that I think you'll really like." Logan sent a photo onto the desk as he left the classroom. Erika wasted no time to take a look at it. The tingling feeling from earlier returned to her hands as she say a picture with two men in it. One Alec, the other Hugh. It was her worst fear almost confirmed. Alec may not have seen Erika. If that was true then Hugh still didn't know were she was. Then again Alec may have saw her and told Hugh.


	5. Lost and Found

Clara and Anna stepped out into the street light. The girls didn't want there mother to know what they were doing. Worst was their sister Robin. "So what do you think Anna?" Clara asked. Anna thought for a moment.

"Well what can I say. We're not a mind-readers like our little brother." Clara answered.

"Hey. Just because I can read minds doesn't make me great." A child's voice called out.

"Ssshhh." The twins voiced.

"Sorry. I know you didn't want Robin to hear us." The boy said.

"It's cool. I just really have a feeling that something big is going to happen. I really wish Erika would come back. Matt and Chris are missing too. They were the only ones who knew were Erika went. Then Melody goes missing. What is going to happen." Clara told her siblings.

"I don't know, but we better get back home." Anna warned her siblings. Clara looked down to her shoes.

"You guys go ahead. I need to tie my shoes. The two siblings started walking as the other leaned down to tie the shoe

The mansion alarmed sounded and Erika jumped out of bed. She quickly got her suit on. Something was up. There was a likely guess what. Hopefully it had nothing to do with Hugh or Bobbi. She jumped out of her window, not bothering with the door. She floated there. Her window faced the backside of the mansion. Erika flew over the top to the front side. A group of people gathered in a circle. Several kneeling. Erika landed just outside of the group.

"What's going on? What happened?" Erika asked as she moved closer to the center. She found Logan over one of two bodies. The woman moved her head to the side to see a face. Her breath became shallow and her hands clammy. The second body mirrored the first. "Matt, Chris. Who did this to them?" Logan looked up.

"Calm down Erika, they're alive. As for who did this to them. I don't know for sure, Bobbi or maybe Hugh." Matt was the first to move. Even just a little.

"Everyone stop talking. I'm getting a headache." He mumbled. Trying to sit up. He moaned and flipped onto his stomach. He finally got to his knees. He placed an arm around his stomach, like he was nursing a wound. He must have glanced up at the right moment. "Comet." he muttered. Eyes turned to Erika. She didn't like the stares and was so uncomfortable that she started to speak a little Spanish. Mexico was were the Chinese twins had come from. "Hola." she started. The younger twin smiled.

"Cut it out Erika. You may sound like a native speaker, but you're really not. Listen. Hugh isn't going to be our friend anymore. I swear he only liked you because your cute, not like the rest of us did. Alec did a number on us, huh." His voice trembled with a little fear each time he tried to mutter another word. He made a few chuckles. "Help me up, would you?" he asked. His hand reached up. Erika grabbed and gave a quick jerk to get him up and in front of her. He wasted no time flirting with her as well. He moved his hand to quickly touch her butt. Earning a small swick and a hide behind Kurt.

"Jerk." Erika snapped. Matt chuckled again.

"I always loved that about you."

"Shut up Matt. Leave Erika alone. You're just jealous that she isn't your girlfriend any more." Chris finally spoke up. He was in a sitting position. Rubbing his head where a bruise was.

"Then the little princess ended up dating my brother." Matt added, glaring at his twin. He paused for a second. "Where's my cross? Then again Chris, where is your cross?" Chris touched his chest.

"Damn. He must have taken it from us. This totally messes with our powers." Erika sighed, gaining looks from both brothers.

"Matt did she just sigh. That's not a good thing."

"Both of you guys need to get those cuts checked out and I personally would like to reclaim my beauty sleep. Get up and I will care for the cuts."

"Sorry. No can do Princess. Some of these cuts are beyond your medical knowledge."

"If you need stitches I can do them." Their look was of horror. There was nothing Erika wouldn't do once she put her mind to it.

"I would like a real doctor. Please." Matt requested.

"Sorry to bother you Hank." Erika said as Matt got stitches on his stomach. He was just relieved that 'the crazy chick' wasn't doing them.

"I never knew you had a medical background. I thought you majored in almost everything but the medical field." Erika started to count her fingers, wondering how many things she majored in.

"I only major in like seven things. None of which involve more than two science classes." Matt laughed.

"First aid and health are where those come from. She is really good at them. Along with cooking, childcare and education. Like a perfect wife." Matt had dreamy stars in his eyes. "Remember Erika. You can always marry me." It earned him a slap on the cheek. "So mean." Chris laughed at him.

"Matt. I think she likes the blue fuzzy dude in the corner." Chris told his brother loud enough to allow the group to hear. Chris seemed to start to choke. He gave a wave of coughs and gasp. Erika turned.

"Chris are you okay?" She asked acting concerned. He looked to his ex. She walked out of the room. Not caring for more chat.

"Damn it. Don't lie for once. You were the one who killed those people and you know it." He yelled. This time he was hit by this brother.

"Chris. Shut up. Don't say those kind of things. There is no real proof to support it."

"Chris, are you talking about the riot that happened when you were younger?" Kurt asked. Chris nodded.

"I'm sure she was the one to kill those men. She has the power I know it. Erika doesn't like to kill, but that night her final and must unknown power activated. She was the one who killed those men. It doesn't matter that she did it. I only what the truth. I almost got her to confess to it before, however her brother stopped me with his own powers."

There was a knock on the door. "Kid-o, it's me." Logan called. Erika walked over to the door and opened it. "There a letter in the mail for you. Call me if it's Bobbi or Hugh." He handed the girl an envelope. Logan quickly left and Erika walked back to her bed. Her figures slide over the edge and opened it. Her eyes scanned the page.

~The Letter~

Dear Erika

How's it going. I must be wonderful to be an adult and go where ever you want to go. For now I'm fine, can't say much about everything else. It's starting to get a little crazy here and you skipped town in time. Grandma is doing her best to tell everyone that everything is still okay, it's going to fail soon. I really miss you and can't stand to be so far away from you. Your own children agree with me. You have to come back for your kids.

The council is starting to go nuts and doesn't know what to do with the latest events that are happening. Matt and Chris have disappeared. No one has seen them for two weeks and last night Clara Sadie went missing. I really don't know who took her. I'm scared and really need my big sister to make things better. I keep finding myself at the church praying that she is okay. Mama is freaking out. I think you-know-who took her. Oh god, Harry Potter reference much. Sorry I know how you hate it. Please come home soon.

~Little sis.

Erika stepped back. The letter still in hand. Quickly she slammed it into her nightstand drawer. The panic attack started again. She pressed the bottom that was on the stand and sat down on her bed. Try as she might, Erika fell to the floor and blacked out.


	6. Go Back

Erika finally woke from her attack. She felt like crying and she did as tears poured down her eyes. Why was she so weak? She couldn't be the older sibling who protected the younger ones. What could she do. Fly, read really fast, instant understanding of any language, then there was the other power. She couldn't use it right. It was just as useless as the other powers. Erika became aware of her surrounding when something behind her moved. This was her room. Could it have been Midnight. "Midnight?" she choked out. A hand landed on her shoulder and turned her over.

"Sorry. I'm not Midnight." The voice was so clear and yet it scared her. She knew it the back of her mind that it was Kurt, however all she could think was Hugh. A panic attack started. It wasn't that calm version that she would stay awake and not faint. This was a big one. She didn't want it to. These attacks were taking over her live. Erika wanted her life back. Back before her fathers death or at least what it was like in high school. Kurt pressed the special alarm button. "Erika you have to stop." Some how Erika was still awake and just freaking out. Both Logan and Hank got to the room.

"Hey blue-boy, what triggered it." The man's claws drawn, ready for a fight with Alec, Bobbi or maybe Hugh.

"I don't know for sure. I thought maybe she was having a nightmare so I woke her up I guess and that's when it happened." Hank placed he hands on Erika's shoulders as the woman fought herself to stay awake and in control. It took five minutes before Erika could calm down. Each minute ticking in her head. Finally she was able to sit up and take some of the pills that Hank gave her.

"Kurt. I'm sorry to scare you, but you scared me. All I knew was that there was someone in my room. I thought it was Hugh." It was embarrassing that she mistaken him. They were so different looking. Hugh was a huge man who looked like a normal person. Kurt on the other hand was slender and blue. Hugh was also tougher and demanded her to be a good-little-wife. Kurt was the opposite.

Kurt look at the package from his step. He wasn't expecting anything. He slowly slid his finger across the seal to open it. He placed his three fingered hand in and pulled out a bunch of pictures. This was odd. Who sent him pictures? Then again why pictures? Carefully he picked up the group of photos to look at them. The first of them was a baby. Maybe only a month old. The photo looked a little old. The child was a girl. He had to laugh at the wide grin the new born had. He placed it down and looked at the next. This time the girl was walking. She still had the same grin and short hair. Her mother had dressed her like a boy in this picture. The next picture was of her and what must have been a younger sister. They looked so happy together, so peaceful. There was only one more picture left. This time it had a strong man in it. They were playing baseball. The girl had on a helmet and a mit that was too large for her. Nonetheless she seemed happy. A paper fell out of the envelope. The demon looking mutant picked it up.

~The Letter~

Dear. Kurt, or at least I think that's your name

These pictures your looking at are of my older sister. She's the best. I love her dearly with all my heart. No matter how much we fight. I really need you to save her if she needs to be saved. I would really hate to lose her. Remember not all is what it seems and my sister may do things for a reason. However you must keep her way from any real enemies. I'll try to help by giving out warnings, however I don't know how long it will last. Please keep her safe, I know I can trust you for some reason. I guess it's because you are blue. Please keep this message a secret too.

From Robin "Bobbi" Janis Wynn.

There was two things odd about the message one was that it was all in German and two, Bobbi was the one who sent the message. Maybe Bobbi wasn't really the bad girl that Logan thought she was, or maybe something is wrong and she was giving him a warning against herself. What about that weird message she left early in Erika's stay. Beware sister, I own your live. The the second half is not a friendly warning. Then again this could be a trick, she was tricking him to leave her alone. He wasn't going to fall for it. If Bobbi came she would have to fight him first. Kurt got up and put the letter and pictures in a safe place. He then walked down the hall. It wasn't long before Xavier was next to him.

"Where are heading too Kurt?" he asked.

"No where really. I thought about going to see Erika, but she is probably asleep right now." The blue demon answered.

"She really is a special girl. I meet her when she was about nine. Let me tell you something. She learned to be unbised and to train her mind that way. She taught herself the ultimate form of love. However I fear that is her weakness now. If someone said they needed help, she'll be the first to do so. It wasn't that so when she was a child."

"Really. Please tell me about it." Kurt asked.

"The mutants in the place that she came from have an agreement with the people who run the government. They leave mutants alone, have what they need to survive, allow them an education, and jobs, and they will be under government control. They wouldn't use their powers anywhere, but the compound. However that never stopped them from being bullied. Erika was left alone at first, no one would play with her in kindergarten, first grade she had a few friends. Second and third grade she was by herself again. Fourth grade she bullied so badly that in her pain she used her powers that had recently develop. She flew away from her school."

"How sad. Maybe that is why she connects with me so much, because we are so similar." Xavier stopped.

"Yes maybe that is it. However I must break up that blooming friendship. Erika has been summoned to return. By orders of her grandmother. Erika won't say no to it. She really cares for her family. However I'm worried. Hugh and Alec is still on the run and not locked up. Bobbi is also free. I can't sent any X-men without getting notice and Matt and Chris don't seem the best choice to watch over her as they are still weak. I've also tried to contact Erika's children, they won't answer the phone, something is going on and I don't like it." Kurt leaned his head down.

"Erika is a mother."

"Yes, I'm sure one day you'll meet them. She loves her children deeply and misses them. All the more reason to go back. Melody is her eldest and really needs help with controlling her powers. I thought about bring her here because she does need the help. Both her and Erika's younger brother Brendan. I want to wait a few days and talk to Erika often before I can say that there is something wrong. Otherwise I can't just go in there." Nightcrawler really didn't like the idea of her going back to her real home.

Erika looked around the airport. She was home and who was there to pick her up? The airport was small and there were not many people around. It wasn't going to be Hugh. He wouldn't be there for at least another hour after noticing that Erika was missing. Finally she saw a tall beautiful German girl walking over to her. She was about 20 years old. Next to her was a Latina who was about 18. Their eyes landed on her.

"Comet." They cried out before hugging their mother. They called her Comet as their form of mother. However it was odd calling someone who was nearly the same age as them mother.

"Melody, Lupe. I've missed you guys so much. How are the boys and the other girls?" She asked.

"Cleveland and Victorino are being hotshots again, Terra is being a drama queen along with Julianna, Simba and Daisuke are picking on Kai, and Olga is being a book worm." Lupe answered with her Spanish accent.

"Nothing has changed. What do you guys want me to leave?" Erika joked. The girls chuckled. Melody's face turned serious. She stared at her mother.

"I understand. Lets go see my soon to be hubby, Hugh."


	7. The Plan

It had been nearly two weeks since Erika left for her home. The professor hadn't said much. Just as far and he knew she was doing fine. Kurt often would hide when the prefessor talked about Erika. He would be just out of sight. Matt and Chris had lefted a couple of days after that. They only waited so long because of the stiches they had. Kurt now rested on his bed, reading another of Shakespeare's plays. Trying to keep his mind free of Erika.

"Guten Abend Herr. Wo ist meine schwester?" A voice came from somewhere in the room. Kurt would have lied if someone asked if he jumped. The voice was female and had a sweet tone to it. Kurt looked up then his eyes traveled to the corner of the room. "Wo ist meine Schwester?" The girl asked again.

"Your sister?" Kurt felt foolish for a second. Why didn't he speak German. The girl knew German, it was possible she knew English too, but it was best to ask in German.

"Yes." The girl answered. "I need to know where my sister is." So the girl knew English and German.

"Who is your sister?" Kurt asked.

"Erika Wynn. The girl I asked you to protect. Idiot." She answered. She had a sharp tongue.

"She went back to her hometown. I thought of all people you would know that." The girls face fell.

"What? She is there. Oh my god, she is very big trouble, I bet Hugh has her by now." The girl pulled out a phone and dialed some numbers. "Brendan it's me, listen is Erika there as in within the area?" The girl asked. The girl gave a look of horror. "Shit." She cursed, hanging up the phone. She glared at Kurt.

"This is your fault. You have to help me rescue her." She walked over and grabbed Kurt's wrist. "I demand you to help me fix and mess that I was trying to stop, if you had only kept her here she wouldn't have been in danger." Was this really Bobbi, the sister that wanted to harm Erika. Why was she helping kept Erika out of trouble.

"I thought you wanted to harm Erika." Kurt stated pulling back his arm. She loosed her hold on him and turned for a second.

"Yes, I do. However I'm the one who gets to hurt Erika, no one else, we're sisters and sisters hurt each other." She didn't want her sister hurt by another. "My sister always loves and no one ever shows love to her, Hugh isn't the one for her, he only likes her because she is smart and a perfect mother, not because of what she likes." Robin seemed cry a bit. She crashed to her knees, but before Kurt could reach her she disappeared.

The jet had only took three hours to get into the air. Then again Kurt was lucky to have six other X-men with him. Not only that, but Bobbi returned to guide them. Within ten hours they were on the other side of the United States. The earthen floor below them was a desert. Wolverine, Beast, Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, and Iceman made up the rest of the team.

"Bobbi. Can you get us housing set up. I think you should keep those who are well known there away from everyone else. I think Cyclops, Jean and I will be notice way to easy. The others can look for Erika, while we deal with granny." Wolverine told the girl.

"Not so fast. Erika wasn't the only to go missing. Our younger sister Clara also disappeared. I already know that Matt and Chris got out and have talked to them. Alec was the only one who had any contact with them, Hugh didn't even pay a visit. If I were Hugh I would force Melody into working for me because of her powers and she would better to blackmail compared to Brendan. " Bobbi informed her companions.

"Great, that is not good." Wolverine muttered. Most of the other were confused.

"Could you speak a little more plainly?" Kurt asked. Bobbi nodded.

"Pretty much Melody has Mind control and Brendan can do a little mind control."

"What abilities do Hugh and Alec have?"

"Smoke generation, machine control and super strength for Hugh and Alec water and insect control, plus he can summon this mega weird dragon to fly around on."

"No walk in the park." Cyclops mumbled out.

"Exactly." Bobbi told him in response.

It wasn't long before the group ended up in a hanger at a small airport. Bobbi was the first to exit the plane. Kurt was at her heels. There was a quick flash of light. Something that was in the minds eye. Once Kurt came to he was in handcuffs and on the ground.

"Brandon." Bobbi snapped. She fought to get free of the guards. Both of which were female. "Damn you Brandon." Bobbi cursed. The guards seemed to have a hard time holding her down.

"That's enough." Logan told the guards. It seemed that only Kurt and Bobbi had been cuffed. The guards on Kurt allowed him to stand and then removed the binding cuffs. "Let Bobbi free." Logan ordered the other guards. They didn't listen to the order.

"Sorry Logan. I can't do that." A boys voice filled the air. There was a creak, like an old wheel turning. A young man in a wheelchair with what looked like a nurse appeared in front of the group.

"Damn you Brandon." Bobbi snapped again. The boy blocked his sister's words. She still kept up her fight to free herself.

"I'm Brandon Wynn. Member of the Western Mutant Intelligence Agency. I'm afraid my sister is a wanted criminal and my mission is to bring her in." The boy said in a calm almost scary voice.

"Damn it Brandon. I'm only here to free Erika of the real criminal. Hugh has her. What about Erika. The one who has been there for you." Bobbi asked her brother. She was trying to call him into action.

"Don't worry. I already have Melody, Lauri, Matt, and Cleveland on it. They are the best that I could think of. I also have another team who is backing them. Right now we're waiting for the right time to strike. Oh, here is your wedding invitation." A heavy card dropped in front of the girl. "The date is set for June 17, five days from now." Something must have hit Bobbi's nerve.

"What? Are we giving up on her? Wait, maybe your in on it with Hugh. You dirty rotten." One of the guards placed their hand around Bobbi's mouth. The other one handed over a rag. The rag went around Bobbi's mouth and soon she stopped moving.

"Finally. I was getting bored of her annoying voice." Brandon muttered. "Simba, I must go. I'll leave the rest to you." The boy wheeled away, leaving the nurse. The Guards picked up Bobbi's limp body and carried her away as the other guards followed. The nursed watched them until they disappeared around a corner. Kurt leaned down and picked up the wedding invitation. He opened it and glazed at the silver lettering. The nurse kept her stance as she transformed into a African he. The boy then turned to the group.

"I am Simba Wynn. I will be the only one, other than Brandon, who will inform you as to what to do. The day before the wedding we will make our move and rescue Erika." He told the group. Jean frowned.

"If you knew Hugh would do this then why didn't you stop him?" She asked. She like the others wanted an answer for their friend's suffering.

"You could act unless he did it. Otherwise the law would not be on our side." Simba answered. He was really soft spoken. His voice was so quiet. "This is the only place we can talk in peace without anyone getting into our minds. So what I tell you now must be remembered and not talked about." The boy pulled out a large scrolled paper and spread it out on the dirty hanger floor. "This is a blueprint is of Hugh's house. This room here is where the prisoners are being held." He looked at Kurt. "I want you to transport into that room on the day. You must remove everyone from the room. You and the other X-men." His accent was strong, but it wasn't hard to understand what he was saying. "You'll become Team X, while Team M will clear the upstairs prisoners. Finally Team F will take care of Hugh and Alec. That is your mission. Come I will take you to a house that you may stay in."


	8. Lives of Mutant Children

I know I don't normally put on my own message, however I have to thank everyone and answer a few question. If you don't want to read then skip over it. First I want to that everyone who favorite me and wrote nice comments. I really like them, because of my worry of intelligence. Meaning I prefer to write things that take some thinking and on the blunt side.

Questions:

"You're supposed to put the different speakers in different paragraghs."

No, not really. However I do agree that it's a little better to do that. I'm not a huge Fanfiction writer like more of you. I write my own stories most of the time and when you turn in a script into an editor you have to do the whole big paragraph thing. However I am willing to learn a little.

"Many many Wynns! Does Kurt know she didn't give birth to them all? He seemed concerned when they were first mentioned and the Prof didn't explain much!"

The only reason there are so many Wynns' is because Erika keeps adopting them. Erika see's a little of herself in each of the kids she adopts. Erika has a really good heart. As for Kurt's girl troubles he will meet all her kids in this chapiter. However I'm going to hold on to when he will know that they are the children. He really is looking for little kids and not teens (The age that most mutants gain their powers). As for the Prof. He wanted to play little tricks on Kurt. Knowing that they weren't really Erika's children and she had left them to care for themselves (Not that she is a bad mother). The reason why she left will either make a new season of this story or be put in the end.

"Oh, and wouldn't Iceman get confused with people just randomly saying "Bobbi/y" on the flight over? He's called Bobby too!"

It did start a confusing flight. After a little fighting between Bobby and Bobbi. It ended when both of them got into a wrestling match where Kurt and Logan had to pull them apart. After that Bobby learned to shut up because it's all about Bobbi, Bobbi, Bobbi.

"Can't wait to see the plan in action, and what happened to Erika whilst she was gone for two weeks?"

There is a little hint as to what happened in this story (I wrote part of it before I did this). All will be revealed at the end of course. I'm not much like my hero Tolkien who went back and forth with his characters and what they were doing at the same time.

Erika woke up. It was her second week imprisoned. She calculated how many more days it would be until the wedding. Four was about right. The room she was in had dirty and grim all over the place. It smelled as well. There was only one really blessing for Erika. She got new clean sheets everyday, food and water, plus a shower everyday. She wasn't the worst treated person. She even got a special phone that allowed her to talk to other people in the house. That included Clara, who had probably been a poisoner for about three weeks. The clothes that Erika wore were poor. A grey dress with no undergarments. The dress was loose and didn't cling to the skin. It had straps and barely kept everything in. The phone rang. There was no way to tell who was on the other line until it was answered. Erika picked it up.

"Hello." she voiced softly.

"Erika." Clara's voice came from the other side.

"Hey Clara, how are you?" Erika said in a false cheerful voice.

"I'm fine, however, how are you?" Clara had made daily calls to Erika. It was all to make Clara feel better.

"I'm fine as well." Erika lied. All was not fine. It probably never would be again. Even if everyone was rescued there would still be the feelings of what Hugh did to her.

Kurt and Logan came out of the house that they had stay at the night before. They were told that it was okay for them to roam the mutant village. In fact to get their meals they had to go to the house across the street. The house across the street was much larger with three stories. The door was unlocked and the two men walked in with so much as a double look from the children in the house. There seemed to be no adults around and the kids were the ones who made breakfast. The rest of the group had already arrived and sat ad what was probably the longest table in the world. It was probably big enough to fit fifty comfortably and seventy-five squashed together. The children came out and set the table with knife, spoons, forks, plates, bowls, and food before sitting down themselves. One girl stood at the head of the table with dark hair.

"Let us say grace." she said in a melody voice. Within minutes everyone started to munch on food. There were many different choices. From eggs and fruit to cereal and bread. Kurt count out about twelve kids which included Brandon and Simba. Simba along with Brandon and two other boys debated over current events and tactics. The girls talked about fashion and boys. It was almost like a normal family.

"Mein Name ist Melody zu können, müssen Sie Kurt." Said the girl with dark hair as she sat down next to Kurt. The man was shocked. German must have been a popular language within the village. "Erika told me about you." she said with a smile. "Ich war in Deutschland geboren." She was a German-born American. Kurt smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard your name a couple of times as well." Kurt responded. The girl only smiled before turning to what looked like a glaring Brandon. The boy turned around before Kurt to get a good look on what the boy was really doing. He wished into Simba's ear. Simba responded with a nod looked at Melody. Kurt shook it off. It seemed many of the mutants were a little weird around here. However that look was almost evil in a way. After breakfast the children cleaned off the table.

"Brandon, who is watching these children. Isn't there an adult to help out or something?" Cyclops asked.

"Nope. The last adult to ever watch these children was Erika. Since she has left the children in our little meal group are forced to care for themselves. It's not going to be much longer before that changes. It however doesn't help that all the adults are needed for added security." The wheelchair bound boy answered. Melody and a couple of other girls came back with some papers book, pencils and other school like items.

"Language lessons." Melody and Daisuke called out. The children grabbed the books and paper along with pencils. Daisuke started go speak in his native Japanese. The group turned to the papers and start to write down.

"This is a language class." Jean said. Probably using her powers to find that out.

"Erika was their teacher. She taught them language, history, art, math, politics, everything. Now that Erika is gone they have to teach themselves. The Professor hasn't taken them to the Institute because compared to most places this one is safe for mutants." Logan responded.

"Then why did Erika leave them?" Kurt asked. After all the stories be had heard there was so doubt in if about who Erika really was. Sure she was kind, but what did she do in the past that made her leave and abandon children. Even her own. Kurt stopped himself for a moment. He hadn't seen anyone under the teen years in the room. All the children here were teenagers.

About midway through math class a phone went off. Brandon had been the owner of it and was quick to answer. He looked at the number first then rolled his eyes. "Hello." he answered. The rest of the group had stopped the lesson. "Yes ma'am. Right away. Bye." he hung up the phone and started to cart himself away. He didn't get far when a woman appeared at the door to help him on his way.

"Where is he going?" Logan asked. He turned to Melody, as if she knew the answer. The girl looked at him before answering.

"Robin is getting a get-out-of-jail-free-pass." The girl answered. She must have been a mind reader. Logan hit his fist on the table.

"Easy on the books. We don't like robin as well, but don't beat up our school table over it. Times are hard for us kids." Daisuke responded. The Japanese boy smiled. He had a soft smile that no one could miss.

"Well computer classes are cancelled because Brandon's gone. So who wants to stop for a break. We can all play board games." Melody said. No one seemed to fight the idea.

After a period of playing, what turned out to be educational, games the group stopped for lunch. Brandon had returned just in time for it. The meal was simple compared to the earlier breakfast. Sandwiches, drinks, fruits and vegs, chips, and yogurt. It was silent until Logan looked up. "So Brandon what was up with you leaving?" Brandon looked up from his food.

"Mom wanted me to let Robin out. I told her no and we started to fight about it." He answered then took another bite out of his sandwich. His mind was in other places. "I also learn that I need to change my plans a bit. When we are going to start will change to an earlier time, I don't want to wait till the day before, we will start in two days and the time we start is a half hour less." he half mumbled to himself. Daisuke stood up.

"No way, you're changing the time, why?" Daisuke was noticeably upset. The boy in the wheelchair kept his cool.

"I have reason to believe that Erika will be taken to a new location in order to avoid being taken away. As for the reason of changing the time of day it's because there many be more people in the house than I thought. We are going to take care of the bottom half before we go to the upper half. Cleveland and Kurt will do the bottom half. Cleveland will do the upper half. Also Shadowcat will join them at the bottom half. She will help any prisoners escape and scout the house."

"So you're saying that you don't really know what to think and what really is the house." Logan said. The boy nodded.


End file.
